To The Beat
by Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior
Summary: When Vert found his way into the Silencerz HQ, what was he supposed to do when he found out his dad worked for them?It's not like he would just be another heartless soldier.So,he manages to escape. After he just happens to stumble upon a team of racers,but they're not exactly friend or foe.They help anyway.Who are they, who's side are they on, and what do they want?
1. Info

**~To The Beat~**

**~Info~**

**_Team Name: Wild Flares_**

Leader: Scarlet Yamada Cortez  
Appearance: Light red hair that ends at about her ankles, and bright purple eyes.  
Car: TrailFire Car Type: Mercedes Benz CLK63 AMG  
Car Appearance: Silver with blue flames and dragons. Blue flaming dragon head on the hood.  
Notable Stuff:  
* Has a 500-hp V8  
* Has a track-tuned suspension  
Modifications:  
* Weapons can be revealed and hidden at the push of a weapons include: a machine gun, a flamethrower and an EMP.  
* Nitrox Tank included.  
* There are subs where the back seat's supposed to be, but there is still a space where someone can sit, but it's not safe.  
*The headlights are brighter than normal headlights.  
*There are neon lights at the bottom of the car.  
Personality: Scarlet is hot-headed, impatient and reckless. Most of the time, it is her reckless, houghtless side talking. She doesn't usually show her emotions, so she often appears emotionless. Because of this, she has a hard time admitting her feelings, her thoughts, and that she's wrong. On the contrary, she is a good, and loyal friend. She hates to see her friends get hurt, and would get herself into any danger, and trouble just to make sure they're okay. She would put herself in any danger to protect her friends. Although she can be very hot-headed, reckless and impatient, she is well aware of the danger she could put her friends through if she does do something stupid.  
Favourite songs: Remember the Name by Fort Minor, Step to Me by Thousand Foot Krutch, The Motto by Drake, lil'Wayne & Tyga, and just about any other song she gets stuck in her head.

Members:

Name:Trip Dartz  
Appearance: White blonde hair with dark midnight blue eyes.  
Car: Dark Shadow Car Type: Savage Rivale / Roadyacht GTS  
Car Appearance: Dark blue with black flames on the side.  
Modifications: * Has a Nitrox Tank  
* Has subs where the trunk is supposed to be.  
* Has a hidden machine gun that can be brought out at the push of a button.  
* Has Neon lights  
Personality: Trip is usually distant and doesn't talk too much. He prefers to sit back and watch than race, but when he does, he drives like a pro. He is known for being able to stay level-headed during difficult situations. But he can't keep secrets for too long, and he isn't a good liar. He is known to be blunt and honest, right down to the core. This usually backfires on him because this causes the team to not able to trust him with many of their secrets.  
Favourite songs: Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch, Never too Late by Three Days Grace

Name: Damien Harwicks  
Appearance: Dark brown hair with red hightlights, and dark stormy green eyes.  
Car:HighWired Car Type:Spyker C12 Zagato  
Car Appearance:White with red and blue lightning.  
Modifications: * Has a Nitrox Tank  
* Has an assault rifle hidden and can be revealed with the push of a button  
* Has subs where the back seat's supposed to be.  
*Has Neon lights  
Personality: He is very energetic and he can be very outspoken. He can be very thoughtless when he talks, but is usually well aware that he said something wrong after, and apologizes. He can bejust as reckless as Scarlet though, and he is also very bossy. He may seem like he's a little smug sometimes. He is one of the best at gathering intel, making him useful when the team needs infoabout a particular subject. He is the funny one of the group, managing to crack a joke, even if it is a tense situation.  
Favourite songs: Lights by Ellie Goulding, Goodbye by SR-71

Name: Tamara 'Tammy' Farland  
Appearance: Black shoulder-length hair with blue streaks, and stormy green eyes  
Car: ThunderBoom Car Type:Aston Martin One-77  
Car Appearance: White with black and blue lightning and red dragons.  
Modifications: *Has a Nitrox Tank  
*Has an EMP gun attached to the hood.  
*Has Neon Lights  
*Has a laptop inside. (A lot like Shirako)  
Personality: She is short-tempered, and has a sharp tongue, but she also has all the skills to is more of a racer than anything else. She doesn't like people that seem annoying, her friends on the other hand, are very important to her. She also tends to be very moody, and doesn't like it when people take stuff without permission. She is very smart and confident, but this sometimes comes out as arrogance. Although she does have her bad side, she is very well trusted by Scarlet when it comes to getting their hands dirty.  
Favourite Songs:Take Me away by Globus, Eyes Open by Taylor Swift

Name: Riki Kotaru  
Appearance: Messy jet-black hair and dark brown eyes.  
Car: GearBolt Car Type:Chevrolet Corvette  
Car Appearance:Black with White and blue flames.  
Modifications: * Has a Nitrox Tank  
* Has a flamethrower attached to the hood  
* Has Neon lights  
* Has subs where the back seat's supposed to be.  
Personality: He is quiet and shy. He is very sweet and caring. He isn't the bravest, and he's usually very soft-spoken. It's not often that you see him angry, but when he is, he acts the complete opposite of his usual personality. He is considerate of other people's feelings, and is very patient. He doesn't talk very much, and he is a little sensitive. He is a very good and loyal friend.  
Favourite Songs: Europa by Globus, Never Too Late by Three days Grace

Name: Blossom O'Hara  
Appearance: Shoulder length curly blonde hair with light blue eyes. (She looks like Taylor Swift)  
Car: RazorBassCar Type:Pagani Huayra  
Car Appearance: White with dark blue decals on the sides.  
Modifications:  
- Has an EMP on the hood and an assault rifle stashed behind the driver's seat  
- Has a nitrox tank installed  
Personality: She is very hyperactive, and tends to pull alot of pranks. She is a handful and is extemely stubborn. She may seem innocent but don't let her cute charm fool you. She can be themost annoying but sometimes she can be the most helpful, even if she doesn't know.  
Other info: -Has a twin sister, Destiny

Favourite Songs: Complicated by Avril Lavigne, Because of You by Kelly Clarkson  
Name: Destiny O'Hara  
Appearance: Short black hair with streaks in her hair, changes frequently. (She looks like Shiloh)  
Car: ThunderBassCar Type:Lamborghini Murcielago  
Car Appearance: Dark grey with silvery-blue decals.  
Modifications: Same as Blossom's  
Personality: She is almost exactly like her twin sister, except more quiet. You'll find her following her twin sister around like a puppy and it's master.  
Other info: Has a twin sister, Blossom  
Favourite Songs: Same as Blossom

Name: Jake Adler  
Appearance:Dirty blonde hair with bright blue eyes. (He looks like Norrman Reedus)  
Car: TwistedTornado Car Type:GTA Motor / Spano  
Car Appearance: Silver with white and blue dragons  
Modifications: -Nitrox Tanks installed.  
-There are subs in the trunk.  
-There are weapons hidden all over the car.  
Personality: His teammates say he's a little crazy, mostly because he hides weapons all over his car. When you get on his bad side, he tends to throw things at you. He's really smart though, and he always has some kind of electronic device on him. He's usually found eating something really weird. He can be really cute sometimes though.  
Favourite Songs: Forward Motion by Thousand Foot Krutch, The Motto by Drake, lil'Wayne, & Tyga

Name: Jessica Taylor  
Appearance: Long black hair with purple streaks, and blue eyes. (She looks like Katy Perry)  
Car: VoltageAssault Car Type:Mitsubishi Evo XI  
Car Appearance:Black with red,blue and white lightning on the sides.  
Modifiactions: -Nitrox Tanks installed.  
-The headlights are brighter than normal headlights.  
-Has a laptop inside. (A lot like Shirako)  
-Has a flamethrower attached to the hood  
Personalitty: She's very laid-back and relaxed, but when it comes to racing, she kicks it into high gear. She has an unusual taste in food, and is never allowed to cook for the group. She doesn't really mind if people borrow her stuff, just so as long as they give it back. She is one of the few people on the team that has Scarlet's complete trust.  
Favourite Songs: Remember The Name by Fort Minor, It's All Over by Three Days Grace

Name:Amy Sato  
Apperrence:Red head she always braid her hair or a pony tail, that has misty purple eyes and always wears something comfy. (looks like Ariana Grande)  
eapons: -katana  
-3 daggers  
-shotgun  
-2 pistols  
(she carrys it in her bag or in her seat)  
Car: She rides a scooter.  
Car Apperence: Red that has a checkerd seat,gas inside seat (unlimited) and can carry luggage,wepons seat can lift up!  
Personality:She is the newest member of the team. They found her in the is very delicate and unique. She is a moody teen but she is still keeps an iPad in her bag.  
Favorite song: Wide Awake by Katy Perry (kitty purry)

Name: Bob Nguyen  
Appearance: Black hair and dark green eyes.  
Car:Destroyer Car Type: Dodge Viper  
Car Appearence: White with blue dragons on the side with flames on the hood.  
Modifications: -Turrets on back hidden, revealed at the push of a button  
- Missile launchers can come out of the trunks  
-Weapons kept in the trunk  
-Nitrox tank installed  
-Neon lights  
-Subs where the back seats are supposed to be.  
Personality:He is the jokester of the group, but his skills are pretty good. He likes candy. He can be very childish, which can annoy some of the others. He likes sports, especially basketball. He likes to play with toys.  
Favourite: The Gummy Bear Song


	2. Friends Worth Keeping

**~To The Beat~ **

**~Chapter 1: Friends worth keeping~**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hotwheels Acceleracers or any the characters, but I do own the Wild Flares.**_

_Scarlet's P.O.V_

The sun was blinding as I cruised down the dirt road in my car, TrailFire. I threw on my sunglasses, in an attempt to not get blinded by the sun.  
My car, TrailFire, was silver with blue dragon decals on the sides. On the hood was the head of a blue flaming dragon. I quickly swerved at a sharp turn and sped down the trail, leaving a cloud of dust and dirt behind me. Slamming on the brakes, I came up on 4 other drivers standing around talking about something.

"Hey guys, you find anything interesting, because I know I didn't." I said, opening the door and climbing out of my car.

"No, but Damian did." Trip answered. "But he's not back yet, so you'll have to wait."

"Okay then." I said. I looked around at the unusual team that got randomly thrown together. First of all, there was Trip Dartz. He was the teams resident mechanic, and he's my best friend. His car was a Savage Rivale, but we called it DarkShadow. It was dark blue with black flames on the side. Suddenly, in the distance, music could be heard. It was music only a Flare would listen to. The song happened to be Remember The Name by Fort Minor.

"Sounds like Damien's back." Trip mused "He knows how to make an entrance, doesn't he?"  
He sped up to us, then came to a screeching halt. The door opened and out stepped the dark-haired driver. He turned to his car to turn down the music.

"Hey, Dames, you're back" Trip greeted, calling the driver by his childhood nickname.

"Trip, you'd better not push your luck today." Damien warned.

"So, anything interesting?" I asked, stopping the two from going any farther than verbal abuse.

"Oh,yeah, I met someone on my way here. We talked a bit and he seemed pretty cool. Had a cool car, too. He asked me if there were any racing teams around, I said yes, then he asked me if he could meet them. I said sure," He started but got cut off by the hot-headed leader.

"What? Are you serious?" I scolded, raising my voice more than necessary.

"Relax, he doesn't seem like a threat. I mean, he's probably after the same thing we are." The boy explained, flinching at the harsh tone in my voice.

"Ok, whatever. So where is this mysterious driver you're talking about?" I asked, clearly getting impatient.

"Well, right there." Damien stated, pointing out into the distance.

There, out in the distance, was a big cloud of dust. The thing causing that cloud of dust, was none other than Reverb.

**~With the Teku and the Metal Maniacs, and the rest of the crew~**  
~No specific P.O.V~

With the AcceleDrome blowing up, there was nowhere else to go. Everyone stood around in the sweeper, in the area where they would've put their cars.

"Stupid Drones, why are they so good?" Pork Chop complained.

"Pork Chop, if they were so good, they wouldn't be stupid would they?" Kurt pointed out, earning a couple giggles.

"Hey, do you think Vert's okay?" Karma asked.

"He's Vert, he'll probably okay. Now the real question is, where is he?" Nolo said, his gaze sweeped over the group of people in front of him.

"He could be anywhere, I mean he did disappear before the Acceledrome exploded. Maybe the Silencerz got him." Tork said. Everyone looked at him then looked down, deep in thought. Even Shirako was in on the converstion.

"Even if he got caught by Silencerz, don't you think he'd try to escape?" Shirako asked. The only response was the silence that followed.

"Well, I guess you're right. But still." Karma trailed. Everyone looked doubtful, but there had to be hope. There was stil hope.

"We should start somewhere! What if he does get away? Where would be the first place Vert would go?" Monkey asked. Everyone sat there and thought. Where is the first place Vert would go?

"We should wait here. The AcceleDrome would be the first obvious place he'll go. Not like he knows anywhere else we'd be." Taro suggested.

"That works." Nolo said, sitting down. " Might as well occuppy ourselves then."

* * *

A/N: Hey people, if you're reading this, Thanks a tonne! Anyway, I got this out of inspiration, but trust me, it'll be something a little different. I'm working on the next couple chapters as we speak. I'm just starting chapter 3, yes, 3. Now if I get a review, it'll make me happy. So, plz, for the sake of the lives of the people in this story, REVIEW!


	3. Interesting Introductions

**~To The Beat~ **  
~Chapter 2: Interesting Introductions~

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers, although I wish I did.**_

_Scarlet's P.O.V_

"So that's him? You're right, he does have a pretty nice car." I commented.

"Heh, not as nice as ours." Scoffed a black-haired girl.

"Can it, Tamara, be nice. Not as nice, but it's definitely unique." Said a dark-haired boy, probably of some Asian decsent.

"Just shut the hell up!" I snapped.

It didn't take long for the other car to get here. It was blue with white decals on the sides. There was also blue neon lights, and techno music blaring from the stereos. After coming to a complete stop, the music died down, and the engine turned off. The door opened and the driver stepped out. He wore a helmet so none of actually saw his face. Well, maybe Damien did while talking with him.

"Hey dude. Took you long enough to catch up." Damien greeted quickly. "You can take off your helmet, you know, it's not like we're going to kill you because you look bad or anything." That last remark earned him a couple of laughs. As the laughing died down, the mystery driver took off his helmet. He had blonde hair that seemed to spike up, and blue eyes.

"So what would your name be?" I asked, a smirk appearing on my lips.

"Vert, Vert Wheeler. You?"

"Scarlet Yamada Cortez, leader of this mismatched team of racers." I replied.

"Hey, you part of a team?" Trip asked.

"Yeah, the Teku, but I got seperated from them recently while trying save ourselves from... something." He explained, sounding awkward near the end.

"Okay-" Damien started but got cut off because he suddenly got tackled to the ground. We all looked at him and started to laugh when we realized who tackled him.

"Oh my God! It's the twins! What are you two doing here? Where's eveyone alse?" Trip freaked, throwing a ton of questions at the twins that were having a laughing fit on top of Damien.

"They're coming!" The two of them managed to choke out between giggles.

Not too long after, the rest of the crew arrived, right on time. Everyone stood around, waiting for the rest of the Flares to get out of their tricked-up cars.

"And there's the rest of our Flares!" Tamara called, raising an eyebrow while glancing over at the drivers that arrived just then. We calmly waited as they stepped out of their cars. Vert had a slightly surprised expression on his face, as the rest of the crew stepped up.

"Who's this?" Jake asked, giggling really creepily.

"Vert Wheeler. He's new here. Actually, he's not joining our team, he's already on one." I quickly explained to the boy we call a teammate.

"He's kinda cute." Blossom whispered. He blushed slightly at this comment.

"Well, okay... anyway, you can stay here as long as you want, but if you do leave, just tell us first. Or at least tell me first." I told him, smiling. He just nodded. Shortly after everyone scattered into our giant heck of a base, Vert slolwy walked up to me.

"Hey, can you introduce me some of your teammates, besides Damien." He asked, shyly.

"Sure." I replied, a smirk appearing on my lips. I quickly led him into the Wild Flare's base. "Listen, we're not exactly what you'd call normal. I mean, seriously, we're just a group of weirdos that decided to make a team just for the heck of it. We just decided to stay together after our first race becuase we grew on each other, and honestly, it's alot of fun around here."

Soon, we entered the game room, where there was about 4 members of the group, including Damien. Let the introductions begin

* * *

A/N: ok guys, I'm WAAYYYY too lazy to actually do the introductions for the Flares, so we're going to skip it. That's going to be the end of that chapter. Now, I need to know what pairings you guys like most, between the Flares, the Teku and the Maniacs, although I already have a few thought of already, so, don't be disapointed if I don't use your suggestions, but give them to me anyway. I might use them. Besides that, I already have chapters 3 and 4 done and am starting chapter 5. I'll try to post them soon, until then, you can either review, favourite, follow, or all of the above. Also, PM me about the question.


	4. Road Trip

**~To The Beat~ **

**~Chapter 3:Road Trip~**

Scarlet's P.O.V

It didn't take long for Vert to get settled in, although it was obvious that he wasn't really comfortable. At the moment, we were all just sitting in the game room, talking about a whole bunch of random things.

"So, Vert, do any of your friends have cell on them?" Trip asked.

"Yeah, only one as far as I know." Vert replied.

"Maybe you can call them." I suggested. "You can use my cell if want."

"Yeah, sure." He said. So I quickly took out my phone, and gave it to him. Not too long after, there was someone on the other end (after dialling, of course!). Quickly, I grabbed the cell, and put on speaker before handing it back.

"Yo, what's up?" came a voice from the other end. Vert looked at me.

" Hey, Shirako, it's me, Vert." Vert replied, shortly after.

"Vert?" The person sounded surprised. Seconds after, there was a lot of... noises. "Vert, where are you?"

"Atlanta, Georgia." I said, loud enough for them to hear. The conversation continued on for a couple more minutes, and ended with me rushing them to finish. I got this feeling that we're going to need more things to do.

**~With the Teku and the Metal Maniacs!~**

"I can't believe Vert's okay." Karma murmured.

"Yeah, and in Atlanta. How he ended up there, we'll never find out." Kurt mused.

"Yeah well, we should get moving. It shouldn't be to hard, considering where they are is actually South of where we are." Nolo said, looking at the group that sat in front of him. With that, they got themselves up and moving.

**_-Once they get there, because yet again, the author is way too lazy to actually type it all out-_**

"Guys! We're here!" Monkey yelled from where he was sitting. Behind him, there was a bunch of arguments breaking out, and it sounded like they were fighting. Monkey, curious of what was going on, got up from his seat, and peeked through the door to see everyone had already left. 'Of course.'

Outside, all three teams, the Teku, the Metal Maniacs, and the Wild Flares, were all standing out in front of the mansion the Flares called home. The Teku and ,surprisingly, the Metal Maniacs all crowded around Vert.

"Forgotten and unnoticed. Amazing how fast it happens." Damien mused.

"Not if I can help it." Scarlet said, a mischievious grin plastered to her lips.

The Flares looked at her, all of them knowing exactly what she was going to do as she whipped out her Ipod and walked over to the garage. In a couple seconds, she pulled out in TrailFire. Before they knew it, music was blasting out of the subs. Scarlet, clearly satisfied, sat there as the other two teams jumped about 5 feet in the air. Both the Teku and the Maniacs looked over at the source of the music, just to see Scarlet sitting in her car, and a coy smile on her lips.

"Hey." She greeted after turning off the music. She opened the door, and got out, as everyone else walked over to where she stood.

"Nice car." Kurt comments.

"Thanks" She mumbled.

"What kind of car is it?" Nolo asked. She looked up him, and gave him a once over.

"It's a Mercedes Benz CLK63 AMG." She replied, smiling. Everyone, except for the Flares, of course, just looked at her like she grew another head.

"Man, you guys are weird." Damien mused,chuckling. Everyone looked at him.

"Don't mind him, he's just a bonehead." Scarlet said, walking over to him, giving him a wack over the head.

"Yeah, you gotta wonder why." He mumbles.

"Whatever, Damien. Anyways, we should head inside." Scarlet said, walking into the mansion.

**Scarlet's P.O.V**

Once we were all inside, and in the game room, I noticed we all sat in three seperate groups.

"So, what's your guys' names?" One of them asked.

"Maybe you should introduce yourselves first, before we do." I said. (I'm going to assume you know what they all look like)

"Okay then. I'm Nolo." He introduced. "I'm leader of the Teku."

"I'm Karma." She said.

"Kurt." He said, simply.

"Shirako." replied the Asian.

"I'm Tork. Leader of the Metal Maniacs." He introduced. " This is Monkey, Pork Chop, Wylde, and Taro."

"Right, our turn. We're the Wild Flares, just to let you know. I'm Scarlet, the leader. This is Trip, Damien, Tamara, but we call her Tammy, Riki, Blossom, Destiny, Jake, Jessica, Amy and Bob." I introduced, pointing to each of them as I say their names. Once that was done and over with, we all started to do our own thing. This was going going to be fun.

* * *

A/N: Well, guys, two chapter in one day, and under an hour. I already have chapter 4 done by the way. Got to start chapter 5 though. Again, Review, fave, follow, all that jazz.


	5. Gossip, Crushes and Laughs

**~To The Beat~**

~Chapter 4: Gossip, Crushes and Laughs~

_**Scarlet's P.O.V**_

It's been about a week since the Teku and the Metal Maniacs got here. Apparently there two other people, but they arrived shortly after, Lani and Dr. Tezla. We all got to know each other a lot better. At the moment, the girls (from the Flares) and I were standing in the Rec Room (also known as the Game Room to some people), talking about plans for the night.

"So, you girls know the drill?" I asked, smiling at them.

"This is a common thong we do, of course we get the drill!" Blossom cried, happily.

"You think we should get the other two girls in on this?" Jessica asked, curious about the two newest additions to the group of girls.

"Heck yeah! The rules for a Girls Night indicates that ALL girls present in the area of the time of the event has to be a part of it." I replied, stating one of our unwritten rules.

"Okay then someone should go tell them, and get them here before we star anything." Tamara said, looking our way, as she helped set everything up.

"I'll do that. Anyone coming with me?" I called, as I started for the door.

"We'll come!" came the voices of the ever-so energetic twins of the team. The three of us quickly walked down the corridor, towards the lounge, (or the living room, really, but honestly, we just call it the lounge, just because). Once we got there, we found that everyone else was there. The guys from the Flares, the Teku and the Metal Maniacs. Every single person (with the exception of Dr. Tezla) was in the room, either chatting, watching T.V, or napping. I took a sweeping glance around the room, and found who we came here for.

"Yo, Lani, Karma!" I called. The twins made a mad dash over to where the other two females were. All I did was giggle when the two twins tackled the other two to the ground. The twins quickly informed them (quietly of course) about the plans we had for tonight. Without much hesitation, Karma and Lani agreed. Destiny and Blossom got up, thus allowing Lani and Karma to get up, too.

"Okay, now, we need to get ready for tonight!" I stated, smiling, turning back around to head back to the Rec Room. Once we got back, we walked through the door to find that the others (the others being Jessica, Tamara, and our newest member, Amy) had already finished setting everything up.

"Wow, nice job. Now we wait!" I said, a sly smile appearing on my lips. All the girls in the room just laughed at this.

**_~That very night...~_**

"Okay, it's 8:30. Let's begin!" I yelled. "What do we do first?"

"I don't know. Gossip about how bad the guys stink?" Tamara suggested.

"Okay, let's not." I said, laughing.

"Hey, do you have a crush on anyone?" Destiny whispered, just loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Who doesn't?" Jessica asked.

"Who is it?" Tamara asked, directing it at all of us.

"Some of us make it so obvious, though!" Blossom said, giggling.

"Yeah, like how you make it so obvious you like Vert?" I asked, smiling.

"How'd you know?" She asked, pretending to be shocked.

"You make it too obvious." I stated.

"What about you girls?" Blossom asked.

"Promise not to tell?" Karma questioned, cautiously.

"Girl, with us there are unwritten rules about a Girls Night. One: ALL girls present in the area of the time of the event has to be a part of it. Two: No boys allowed, no arguments about it. Three: whatever happens, or is said, is to be kept a secret. Four" You can't fall asleep until midnight." I said, smiling at the girl.

"So that means, whatever is said tonight, isn't going anywhere." Jessica whispered.

"Okay..." Karma started, but then got cut off by Destiny.

"Let me guess? Taro?" She asked, smiling wide. Karma looked at the girl, wide-eyed.

"Knew it!"

"Don't worry about it." I said, glancing over at the twins, who just high fived.

"So, Scarlet, who do you like?" Tamara asked, looking at me.

"Why are you asking? It's pretty much obvious." Blossom squealed. (These twins tend to squeal a lot)

"I know, I just need a confirmation." Tamara retorted. It was true, I had made it very obvious to who I liked, actually. Who was it? Wylde. I'm not sure how my little crush on him had developed, though. Come to think of it, we actually spent more time together than I had expected.

"Well, now that I think about it..." I said looking at the group of girls that sat in front of us.

"It's Wylde, isn't it?." Blossom asked.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Awww! You two would make the cutest couple ever!" Destiny squealed.

"The two of them love each other, even if they don't realize it!" Jessica teased.

"It's typical of you to crush on a guy like that, until he rejects you anyway. Remember Trip?" Tamara said, reminding me of what went on between me and my teammate.

"Don't remind me!" I said. Yeah, I did have a crush on Trip, but it was only until he said he didn't like me the same way. I was cool with it though.

"Hey, what about you, Tamara?" I asked, smirking at her. When I asked her this, she inhaled. She looked pretty nervous for some reason. This unusual, because she's always so confident.

"Nolo." She said, it almost came out as a squeak actually. A couple of us playfully gasped, while the twins piled on top of Tamara. Luckily they didn't do that to me.

" I didn't think you'd fall for someone that quick. I mean, you've known the guys on our team for a while, how'd it come to this?" Amy, who'd been surprisingly quiet the entire time, spoke up for the first time since we started. Suddenly all eyes were on her, the whole room went silent. You could probably hear a pin drop in a situation like this.

"Well, yeah I guess you're right, but when you really think about it, I did fall in love with him pretty quick. Then again most of the guys on our team are idiots." She said, laughing at her last comment.

"You could say that again!" Destiny cried, laughing. The rest of the night flew by really quick, as we continued on to talk about the guys. After we decided to watch a movie. We argued about movie we were going to watch though. Finally, we decided to watch Nightmare on Elm Street (only because it's my absolute favourite horror movie). The movie ended at midnight exactly, and by then we were all tired and sleepy.

"Okay, girls, we should get some sleep, knowing some of us will be grumpy in the morning if we don't get sleep." I ordered, making sure everyone got to bed. I was the last one to get to my bedroom, only because I had to make sure the twins were actually going to go to sleep. Can't wait to see what happens tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Okay people! If you actually read this chapter, it means you like my story! Which is good. But I still don't have any reviews, which is sad, but I have four follows! Hooray! I'll try to get chapter 5 up soon. Promise.


	6. Collision Course

**_Chapter 5: Collision Course_**

**Scarlet's POV**

"Hey, wake up!" Someone yelled, from outside my door. I slowly opened my eyes, and dragged myself to my bedroom door. I opened it to see Trip and Damien standing on the other side, grinning like cheshire cats.

"What do you guys want?" I asked, sleepily.

"Nothing, we just wanted to wake you up." Trip replied, but something was off. I can tell, I know my team a lot better than they think I do.

"Liar. Can't believe I had to say that, especially to you." I growl, dangerously narrowing my eyes.

"Wow, you're good." Damien mutters.

"Yeah, we were wondering if we could have a race." Trip admitted, looking kind of sheepish.

"We is who, now?" I asked, smirking.

"The Flares, The Teku, and the Maniacs." Damien informed, smiling.

"Ok, but don't start until I get there, though, or I'll kick your butts into another dimension!" I warned, pointing accusingly at them.

"Okay!" They both said, before walking off, laughing at something or another.

Now, I quickly get myself ready (A/N: if you're wondering, they all have washrooms in their bedrooms, and even if they don't they're close to one. Just making sure you know). I ended coming out wearing a blue t-shirt, a white sweater with sleeves that ended just above my elbows, a pair of jeans, and black fingerless gloves. I quickly tied up my long hair, and put on a pair of earrings, and a black choker.

I quickly made my way out to where everyone was waiting. They were all chatting with each other, until I came out. All eyes were on me.

"Hey, so who's racing?" I asked, walking up to the group.

"From the Teku, I'm racing." Nolo said, smirking.

"Wylde's racing for the Maniacs." Tork informs. My heart skipped a beat when Wylde glanced over at me, and flashed me a smile.

"We haven't decided yet, cuz we were waiting for you." Riki said, looking at me.

"Oh, I dunno, who wants to have a go at it?" I asked.

"Why don't you race?" Tamara suggested. I stood there, thinking for a while, before nodding. Tamara smiled, along with a couple other girls, considering they knew about my crush on Wylde. I ran over to the garage and got into my car, and drove out. The other two racers were already in their cars and ready to go. I pulled up in between the two guys. On the side, Jessica stood there, holding a blue flag. She held up three fingers, and counted down. Once she got to zero, the flag waved, and all three of us hit the gas. I quickly took the lead, while the other two were quickly left behind. I laughed, and stepped harder on the gas (if that was even possible, I'm already flooring it).

The race went on for a while, when at the last turn, it was a really sharp turn, so I ended up drifting a little to far. I panicked and hit the brakes. But, it ended in failure as I ended up colliding with a nearby rock. The world started to get fuzzy, and I blacked out, not knowing the final outcome of the predicament.

* * *

A/N: This is the shortest chapter, so far. Sorry for not updating in so long. I put this story on hiatus for a while, but only because I didn't have much inspiration, and not much motivation. Well, for those who read this story and liked it, this is for you. R&R, and ummmm...idk, do the usual jazz. Oh, yeah, I know which pairings I'm using!

WyldexScarlet  
NoloxTamara  
VertxBlossom  
TaroxKarma

Any other suggestions are welcome.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note!**

Ok, guys. After the end of last chapter, when Scarlet spun out, I got drained of any ideas for this story. So if you want another chapter, you're going to have to give ideas by typing it in the review box below. LOVE YOU GUYS!

I hope you guys like my story up until now though (considering the reviews, you guys do like it).

See ya peple around and remember - REVIEW YOUR IDEAS BELOW!


End file.
